Merci, Professeur
by Yuu-HiiNa
Summary: Parce qu'un jour j'ai rêver, de le lui dire en face. Quel recours pour le faire, mis à part celui-ci ?


Lorsque mes yeux se sont ouverts, j'étais assise devant un pupitre, l'air m'avais semblé lourd d'humidité, il faisait sombre, il faisait frais. Devant moi, était disposé divers objets, tous aussi étranges et inhabituels les uns que les autres. Tout d'abord, il y avait un chaudron, pas vraiment grand, de la taille d'une petite marmite, ce chaudron était lui même posé sur un « appareil » qui ressemblait un peu à un réchaud de camping. A côté, étaient disposés une balance, un mélangeur et un tas de fioles et récipients de toute tailles contenant des choses plus qu'étranges : plantes, fleurs, feuilles de toutes couleurs, œils de différentes provenances et bien d'autres choses que je ne parvint pas à identifier. Alors que mes doigts caressaient délicatement la cravate de couleurs verte et argent que je portait autour du cou, mes yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la mixture dorée qui mijotait devant moi, emplissant l'air d'une odeur acide. A l'intérieur de ma poitrine mon cœur battait la chamade, si bien qu'à chacun de ses battements il me sembla qu'il avait été expulsé hors de mon corps. Quittant ma cravate ma main descendit le long de ma robe de sorcière, passa sur mon chemisier, continuant de descendre elle s'arrêta enfin à ma ceinture, là même ou elle rencontra le bois fin et soyeux de la baguette qui y dormait paisiblement.

Une main se posa sur mon poignée resté sur la paillasse, et alors que je levai brusquement les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se tenait à mes côtés, celle-ci m'adressa un sourire amicale tout en m'indiquant le chaudron devant moi d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas parler, non, bien trop risquer, car bien que n'ayant pas encore lever les yeux assez haut pour le voir, le Maître des Potions était là, il veillait au silence. Instinctivement, j'attrapai alors le mélangeur qui reposait sur le bois de la table et commençai à remuer délicatement la potion qui bouillait maintenant.

« Cinq minutes. »

Mon cœur rata un battement. La voix doucereuse du Maître des lieux venait de résonner dans la pièce. Jamais encore une voix ne m'avait semblé si belle, si attendue, si connue, si inconnue. Mais mes yeux ne se levèrent pas. Pas encore. Je continuait de mélanger la potion qui avait désormais prit une belle teinte orangée, un peu comme un couché de soleil commençant tout juste sa descente.

« Terminé. »

Cinq minutes déjà ? Dieu que le temps passait vite. Des pas résonnèrent, s'arrêtant à intervalles réguliers, le temps que le Maître vérifie les travaux de chaque élèves. Puis je sentis une présence, proche, écrasante, impressionnante. Je n'aperçus qu'une main, se saisir du mélangeur de ma voisine et mélanger d'un geste expert le contenu de son chaudron. Puis ce fut le tour de mon mélangeur d'être saisi.

« Pourquoi fixez vous vos genoux, Miss ? Sont-ils plus intéressants que mes cours ? Ou ont-ils des choses à vous raconter plus passionnantes que moi ? »

« Non, Professeur » Fis-je timidement

« Tenez vous bien ! »

Face à l'autorité de sa voix, je ne me sentis pas le courage de le défier. Pour la première fois, je levais les yeux. Severus Rogue se tenait devant moi, me toisant de son regard sombre, et à loisir je put enfin de mes yeux observer chaque détail de son visage fermé et dur. Ses traits parfaitement dessinés, ses yeux, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais reposant sur ses épaules carrés. Le Maître des Serpentards était réellement impressionnant, autant qu'agréable à regarder. Sans un mot supplémentaire, il termina sa ronde d'inspection, puis retourna au devant de la salle de classe.

« Dehors ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Il avait craché ses ordres, et personne ne se fit prier, en moins de trois minute la salle de Potions était vide. Il n'y avait plus que moi, attrapant le sac à côté de ma chaise et y enfournant quelques livres.

« Allez-vous oui ou non vous dépêcher de sortir ? » lança Rogue

Je ne fit qu'un signe de positif de la tête, n'osant dire un mot, n'osant m'adresser à cette figure de légende. Je jetai alors mon sac sur mon épaule et entreprit de sortir au pas de course, avant de ralentir et de m'arrêter, pour enfin faire demi-tour et me diriger vers le bureau de Rogue sous son regard indigné.

« Monsieur ? » osai-je

« Miss ? »

« Je voulais simplement vous dire : à mes yeux vous êtes le meilleur professeur de l'école, et je vous respecte. Malgré vos méthodes, malgré votre manie de rabaisser chaque élève, malgré vos apparences de génie du mal, malgré ce que la plupart de vos élèves peuvent dire sur vous et malgré vos surnoms – que je trouve stupides et très mal choisis sois dit en passant - , je veux juste vous dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et que j'ai pour vous une grande admiration, en tant que professeur, que sorcier et en tant qu'homme, Monsieur. »

Ma longue tirade venait de m'essouffler et aussitôt je me retournais afin de quitter au plus vite la pièce.

« Miss ? »

De nouveau je m'arrêtais près de la porte, regardant de loin mon professeur qui avait les yeux posés sur moi.

« Monsieur ? »

« Bonne fin de journée. »

« Merci monsieur, vous de même. »

**XxX**

Alors que je quittais les cachots, ma chambre reparut devant mes yeux. J'étais assise sur mon lit, tenant mes genoux serrés contre ma poitrine. Un sourire illumina mon visage inondé de larme. Mon imagination, pour me faire vivre en pensée des moments aussi fort que celui là, je te remercie de tout cœur d'être là et d'exister.

Quand à vous, cher professeur, peu importe votre histoire véritable, peu importe les larmes que votre fin tragique m'a fait verser, vous vivrez à jamais, car à jamais Severus Rogue je me battrait pour vous faire vivre dans ce cœur fragile qui est le mien.


End file.
